G de Girasol
by Flamehaze1
Summary: "Siempre siguiendo al sol...". One-shot. Rated T por...muerte de dos monstruos? :v


**Esto lo hice apresurada, es que tenia inspiracion, y cuando tengo inspiracion hago las cosas de manera apresurada :V y como es un one-shot se que si trato de hacerlo mejor me va a salir mas largo del limite de 3500 palabras u.u pero bueno, espero que con esto sea suficiente y no se vea muy chafa .u.**

 **Por fin pude usar a Yuma /*¬*)/ es mi vocaloid masculino favorito (tambien Kaito e.e) y pues me parece linda esta pareja en la historia :3**

 **ADVERTENCIA: HISTORIA CON FINAL MUY ABIERTO**

 **Vocaloid,personajes, nombres y ni siquiera la imagen me pertenecen, creditos a sus respesctivos autores. Esto es sin fines de lucro }:v**

* * *

 **Este fic participa en el _Reto ABC de Vocaloid_ del foro _'Mundo Vocaloid'_**

* * *

 _-¿Lo sabias? Ahora eres como mi sol_

 _-No digas estupideces_

 _-Bueno, creo que te gustan esas estupideces ya que te sonrojaste_

 _-¡C-claro que no!¡Déjame en paz!_

 _-¡Espera!_

 _-¿Por qué me sigues? Me aleje de ti para no tener que soportar tus tonterías_

 _-Ja, lo se, pero si tu eres mi sol, yo seré el girasol_

 _-¿Una flor? ¿Acaso eres m*rica?_

 _-¡Ajajajajaja!_

 _-¡¿De que te ríes, idiota?!_

 _-Me gusta que seas tan despistada y directa. No me refería a eso , el girasol siempre sigue al sol ¿lo entiendes?_

 _-¡Pudiste haberlo explicado desde un principio!_

 _-Je, lo siento…_

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _-Te amo_

 _-…y-yo… también…_

 _-Te prometo que yo te seguiré a donde sea que vayas, seré el girasol ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _-¡Esta bien!_

* * *

Si, aun lo recordaba después de un par de siglos. Seguir con su deber no era tan malo cuando aun tenia esos recuerdos, a deferencia de ella, eso era algo que no le podrían arrebatar nunca.

-¡Auxilio!- pudo haber ignorado eso, de no ser por el hecho de que sintió a uno de _ellos_ muy cerca

-Aquí vamos- dijo para si mismo

Corriendo cuatro calles y dando vuelta en una esquina, se dirigió a un oscuro callejón. Dos hombres acorralando a una chica en la esquina. Desenfundó rápidamente su katana

- _Vanishu_ \- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la entrada del callejón, mientras una pequeña luz salía de su palma y después se extinguió. Giró para ver a los hombres

-Quieren morir, ¿cierto?

La chica y los tipos voltearon a verlo. Ella se veía agradecida por que alguien había llegado para ayudarla, mientras que los otros dos solo sonrieron. Era obvio, lo habían reconocido

-Así que eres tu. No te han asesinado, por desgracia

-Ya cállense para que pueda asesinarlos e irme a casa- rieron

-¿Crees que te será tan fácil? Tu y ella serán los únicos que no saldrán de este callejón… al menos no en una pieza

-Nah, ya se como terminara esto. Solo quería que me lo facilitaran un poco, pero veo que no será así- dijo poniéndose en posición defensiva

Los hombre sonrieron una vez mas, y se transformaron.

Sus alas no estaban envueltas en fuego, eran de fuego. Sus grandes garras eran como cuchillos de diez centímetros, y su piel rojiza era difícil de atravesar con un arma convencional. Esa era la forma total de un _Ifrit_. La chica comenzó a gritar desesperada sin creerse lo que estaba delante de ella.

El primero se abalanzó sobre el sin cuidado alguno, así que aprovechó para cortarle fácilmente la cabeza ya que estaba distraído. La cabeza se consumió con su propio fuego, lo mismo sucedió con el resto del cuerpo. No quedaron siquiera las cenizas.

EL otro ifrit azoto a la chica contra la pared mientras ella se deslizaba hasta quedar sentada, observándolo a el y después al monstruo con gran asombro y temor

El monstruo voló hacia el con sus grandes garras extendidas hacia su cuello. El solo uso la katana para bloquearlas al momento que saltaba hacia atrás para ganar mas espacio y así atacar. Corrió hacia el ifrit, y empezó a atacar mientras el monstruo bloqueaba y atacaba con sus garras. Le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que se doblara del dolor mientras impactaba su codo en la parte trasera de su cuello, como ultimo movimiento, uso su katana para herirle el pie, haciendo que cayera. Usó la oportunidad para colocar la espada en su cuello. Aprovecharía esa oportunidad, como siempre lo hacia

-Yo se que tu me conoces. La mayoría de tu raza me conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, y sabes lo que quiero, así que dime, ¿donde esta ella?

-¿Por que te lo diría? Seria estúpido si lo hiciera ¡Jamás permitiríamos que te le acerques de nuevo!

-¿Y si te dejo vivir a cambio de la información?

-No importa, debemos protegerla incluso con nuestra vida, además no cumplirías ¿cierto, cazador?

-Tienes razón

Enterró la katana en su corazón, ocasionando que el monstruo gritara fuertemente. Ya muerto, desenterró la espada y el cuerpo se deshizo justo como el anterior

- _Dezact_ \- dijo dirigiendo su mano a la entrada del callejón mientras la luz aparecía y se extinguía de nuevo-Creo que esta ha sido una de las veces mas fáciles- dijo por fin encarando a la chica dirigiéndole una sonrisa, pero ella no estaba ahí. Ya había dado vuelta en la salida del callejón corriendo y gritando como si no hubiera un mañana- ¡Demonios!¡No ajusté sus recuerdos!

Al salir, la vio pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie le hacia caso, solo la ignoraban o se alejaban rápidamente. Obviamente nadie le creería que un par de monstruos alados de fuego la atacaron y el la había salvado. El había usado _Vanishu_ , un hechizo. Al pasar frente a ese callejón, nadie vio o escuchó a las criaturas de llamas, a la chica o a el

-¡Espera!- al verlo, ella solo corrió lo mas rápido que pudo- Genial…

Siguió persiguiéndola hasta que la perdió. Esa chica era muy rápida. Estaba desesperado, no podía dejarlo así. Debía 'ajustar' los recuerdos de la chica, el sabia perfectamente que no le creerían a la pobre, así que lo haría simplemente para que no la creyeran loca y se arruinara su vida. Caminó por unos minutos, pensando que hacer hasta que alguien lo tomo por el hombro. Era IA.

-¿Buscabas esto?- dijo señalando a la chica inconciente en el suelo

-¡¿Como es que…?!

-Estaba cerca, iba a matar a los ifrit, vi como lo hiciste tu, a ella correr, y a ti perderla. La atrape cuatro calles después de que la perdiste

-Me viste correr tras de ella desesperado ¿y no hiciste nada?

-Me gusta verte sufrir- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Hagamos esto y ya- dijo rodando los ojos

-Claro, pero yo lo haré, soy mejor

-Como sea, pero apresúrate, estoy cansado- al tocar la cabeza de la chica apareció un especie de pantalla, pero no era una pantalla, eran sus memorias mostradas en un pequeño portal. Mostraba todo lo que había hecho en el día como si ellos estuviesen usando sus ojos para ver-¡Detente ahí!

-¿Donde?- al voltear IA pudo observar a la chica cambiándose frente a un espejo- ¡Eres un pervertido, Yuma!- ignorándolo, y usando su magia, omitió esa parte hasta donde la chica dejaba un restaurante y se dirigía a casa. Se llamaba Prima, y tomó un atajo a casa cuando los ifrit en forma humana la llevaron al callejón, Yuma llego, y vio a los ifrit transformarse- Bien solo pondré que estaba cansada, volvió a casa y se quedo dormida, entonces tuvo un sueño raro

-Bien ¿y donde vive?- no era la primera vez que hacían algo así, ya fuese juntos o solos. Al llegar, abrieron la puerta con sus poderes y recorrieron el apartamento buscando la recamara. Una vez que dejaron a Prima en su cama, salieron. Ya en la calle, IA no pudo evitar preguntarle a Yuma.

-¿Le preguntaste a ese ifrit sobre ella?

-Si

-No te dijo nada ¿cierto?

-No…

-Deberías rendirte, ya pasaron mas de doscientos años

-Solo han sido doscientos tres y jamás me rendiría, le prometí que siempre la seguiría

-Yuma, ella es su princesa, su supervivencia depende en gran parte de ella. Jamás te la entregarán

-No me importa. Si es así la buscare y huiremos juntos

-¡Firmas tu muerte segura, idiota Romeo! Los ifrit los buscaran, en todos lados, y no creas que Gamma te ayudara, oh, no. Por mas que hayas sido un gran cazador y un veterano, no te ayudaran, menos si tratas de 'salvar' a la princesa ifrit para quedarte con ella

-Ella es diferente al resto

-¿Oh en serio? ¿Nunca ha matado a un humano?

-P-pues supongo que lo ha hecho para sobrevivir, pero-

-Eso es todo, no necesito saber mas. Ahora, ella lo ha hecho para sobrevivir, si ella sobrevive, toda la raza lo hace. Ellos son las criaturas mas poderosas de toda la tierra, son mas fuertes que demonios convencionales, nosotros los podemos matar por que tenemos la magia de nuestro lado, si no, nos harían puré. Sin nosotros, sobre poblarían el mundo y se 'comerían' a todas las personas

-Se perfectamente todo eso ¿a donde quieres llegar con esto?

-A que recapacites. Es su princesa y no te la dejarán, incluso la asesinarían antes de dejarla unirse con un cazador. Pero obviamente el único asesinado serás tu. Recuerda que todos en Gamma nos las arreglamos cuando los descubrieron juntos, fue una lucha grande, y por suerte nadie murió, pero no esperes a que eso suceda para comprender ¿de acuerdo?

-…Creo que si…

-Bien, entonces me voy a casa. Mi gato me espera para alimentarlo, suerte. Recuerda, ya tienes trescientos diecisiete años, eres MUY maduro, recapacita- IA tomó una calle diferente y se fue.

Yuma también se dirigía a casa, debía descansar, ese día también había investigado hasta el cansancio. Solo había encontrado la teoría de que ellos tienen escondites secretos alrededor del mundo, y no estaba seguro de eso. A pesar de tener todo el tiempo posible, iba a ser totalmente difícil buscarla por todo el mundo sin pista alguna

Esa conversación lo desanimó realmente, pero también, le recordó algo mas por que luchar.

El tenia ya trescientos diecisiete años, un tiempo muy largo que muchas personas dicen les gustaría vivir, pero el lo había pasado muy solo la mayoría del tiempo. Primero empezando por Gamma la estúpida organización que destruyó su vida. Siguiendo por los ifrit, el con mucho gusto se habría dejado asesinar por uno si no le importara a ciertas personas, IA entre ellos. Y la razón mas importante por la que seguía 'viviendo'. _Gumi._

Tenia mas de trescientos, había pasado seis meses de felicidad con ella, y doscientos años de su vida buscándola. A pesar de que tenia todo el tiempo del mundo, no era fácil seguir así. Cada ifrit que había encontrado, no le había dicho algo. Justo como IA lo dijo, _nunca_ la dejarían estar con el. Estaba seguro de que Gamma tenia una pieza, algo con lo que el pudiese iniciar su búsqueda, pero obviamente, jamás se lo dirían

En parte, se sentía desesperado. Había pasado la mayoría de su vida en una búsqueda que ni siquiera había comenzado. Eso no tenia sentido.

Y a pesar de eso no se rendiría. Seguiría buscándola. Se lo había prometido.

Recordaba como ella le había expresado lo sola que se sentía. Ella era doscientos cinco años mas grande que el, si el, a sus cien años, ya se sentía solo y deprimido al saber que duraría hasta que lo asesinaran, si es que sucedía, ella debía sentirse peor al haber vivido mas tiempo y siendo la princesa de una raza maldita

Curiosamente ella era la única que pensaba diferente de todos los ifrit que había conocido, y por eso terminó enamorándose de ella. Ambos tenían eso en común. Su soledad. Tal vez por eso se comprendieron perfectamente y se complementaron. Cuando los separaron, el pudo sentirse solo de nuevo, pero no igual que antes, ya tenia algo por lo que luchar, y lucharía por ello hasta que consiguiera su objetivo.

No pararía de buscarla, no pararía de seguirla. Seria el girasol

- _Siempre siguiendo al sol…_

* * *

 **Bien, en realidad no se si esto encaje bien con la letra que me tocó considerando que fue una facil, pero hice lo que pude(ademas, se que no ganare, asi que, que importa? xD) .w. tal vez no sea la gran cosa, pero aun asi me gustó la idea, y no pude evitar usarla, ya que fue lo unico que se me ocurrio al elegir la palabra(fue la mejor idea que tuve y la mejor palabra que tenia -_-') :v sugerencias y opiniones si quieren manden un mensaje, si no tienen cuenta solo dejen un review ;)**

 **Ifrit: son criaturas de la mitlogia arabe, segun lo que investigue(y entendí -.-') sus cuerpos son de fuego y tienen alas. Aparentemente tienen una forma fisica solida, pero son de fuego, de ahi el por que Yuma tiene una espada magica para acabarlos**

 **Gamma: es la tercer letra del abecedario griego y es la 'g'. Esto no tiene significado especial aqui, solo es una palabra que agarre como posible idea para el one-shot, pero la use para darle un bonito nombre a la organizacion que esta en contra de los Ifrit c:**

 **Vanishu y dezact: de vanish que se puede usar como 'desaparecer' en ingles y dezact de desact-ivar :v**

 **Esta es una de esas historias con final abierto (MEGA ABIERTO!) asi que ustedes se tendran que imaginar lo que sucedio con Yuma y Gumi antes, y si despues la encontro o no ( _Tal vez_ algun dia la continue, pero mientras, ya esta completa)**

 **Gracias Por Leer C:**


End file.
